Episode 21 (11th March 1996)
Summary Sarah's eighteenth birthday party takes place, and Natasha tries to make Kurt jealous by going with Dermot - a decision which proves harmful when Rob gives Dermot a little something to help him score with her. Plot Ollie sets off a bunch of alarm clocks off in Lucy's room, waking her up and angering her. However, as she storms into the kitchen, her mood instantly changes when the family flick the lights on and shout "Happy Birthday!" Sarah opens her present at the table and Kurt and Ollie clash over the guests to the party, Sarah reminds them it's her choice. However, Kirk interrupts and tells him as he's paying he decides, and it's family only. Dermot meets Natasha in the hallway at school and asks if it's alright if he picks up Rob on the way to the party, she agrees. Rob passes Natasha in the hallway and shows Dermot the drugs he intends on bringing to the party. Dawn and Jambo go for a walk in the park. Dawn tells him that she wishes she went to university, Jambo reminds her she can still go. Jambo complains about his mum and her boyfriend to Dawn. Ollie tells Stan that he's not in the mood to go to the party as he'll have to go to the police station first. Dawn and Terry argue. When Dawn says that she, Jude and her mum were fine before he came along, he grabs her wrists and she hits her head after shrugging him off. Kirk works out how much the party will cost and is not happy when Juliette tells him that Lucy has requested another barman. Kirk is horrified at Lucy's dress and Lucy is upset. Kirk drags Ollie down to the station. Maddie comforts Dawn when Dawn tells her about his row with Terry. Sarah panics when the DJ reveals to have broken down. Ollie is released of his charges and gets a berating from the policeman, who says Ollie will be in trouble if he steps foot in the station again. Kirk grounds Ollie and tries give him a slap around the back of the head, Ollie ducks in time. Bazz saves the party by replacing the DJ. Carol tries to chat up an uncomfortable Kurt. Kurt tries to stop Rob and Dermot entering, but Lucy lets them in. Dawn is shocked to find Ollie and Stan sneaking into the party through the girls' bathroom. Lucy is initially unhappy that Kurt's friends have arrived but relents when she likes the gifts they bring. Lucy asks Kurt to get their parents home as they're embarrassing her, Kurt sneakily gets rid of them. Rob threatens Kurt and nearly gets into a fight, Lucy's return stops them. Dermot holds the glasses as Rob spikes Natasha's and Lucy's drink. A fight on the dance floor breaks out and Kurt and Lucy find Ollie and Stan, and reluctantly allow them to stay. The police turn up about a noise complaint. Rob tries to get Lucy to have a drink, but Lucy goes to see the police first. A drugged Natasha is on the dance floor and Dermot boasts about how this could be his lucky night. Carol asks Kurt why he doesn't like her. Ruth warns Carol off Kurt. The party gets into full swing, and Lucy finds Ollie crying in the back. On the dance floor, Natasha begins to feel drowsy and collapses. A panicked Dawn gives Kurt her phone. Sarah asks what's up, Dawn tells her Natasha has collapsed. Natasha's friends crowd around her - they all worry that she may be dead. Cast Regular cast *Natasha Andersen - Shebah Ronay *Kurt Benson - Jeremy Edwards *Ollie Benson - Paul Leyshon *Lucy Benson - Kerrie Taylor *Mrs. Benson - Martine Brown *Mr. Benson - James Quinn *Jambo Bolton - William Mellor *Dawn Cunningham - Lisa Williamson *Max Cunningham - Ben Sherriff *Ruth Osborne - Terri Dwyer *Maddie Parker - Yasmin Bannerman *Bazz - Toby Sawyer *Terry Williams - Ian Puleston-Davies *Dermot Ashton - Lauren Beales *Carol Groves - Natalie Casey *Rob Hawthorne - Warren Derosa *Lee Stanley - Nathan Valente Guest cast *Policeman - Kevin Dyer Notes *Viewing figure: 2,100,000. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:1996 episodes Category:1996